Swords of the Dog Demon General
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: (Part of the Crossover Arc and follow up to "Ben 10 vs Inuyasha") Naraku has returned for revenge, absorbing the remains of the Inutashio and taking ownership of Tessaiga, Tenseiga, and So'unga. With Naraku threatening another dimension with his new power, Ben Tennyson and Inuyasha need a little help from the hero of the threatened dimension, Big the Bird (OC) to save the world.


Hello everyone, it's time for another chapter in the "Crossover Arc", yet this time there won't be much involvement from Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko following the events of the last story "The Dangerous Power of Cutaways", but it will lead in to the next story. If you haven't read it or the previous ones (A Second Chance, The Merciless Hybrid, and Rise of the Eva Form in that order), you won't be able to follow along easily.

Also, I'm aware in "The Dangerous Power of Cutaways" story I called the Inutashio "Toga", and I wanted to make it clear why I did so, PLUS why I'll be doing so here. While he is normally called "Inu no tashio", the name itself is actually a title meaning "Dog Demon General". Thus, aside from the other title "Inu no Daiyokai (Great Dog Demon), from what I've read on the Inuyasha Wiki, his true name is Toga.

Finally, and this has been a long time coming, but back in 2008 I wrote a little fic called "Ben 10 vs Inuyasha." Around that time, I had been watching the original Ben 10 while watching Inuyasha and one day the entire story just came to me. Since then, I've had a few requests to do a sequel and I figured "it was time to tie that loose end up." The problem was figuring out what to do with Ben. Thus, in the end, while it won't be a sequel, it'll be more of a follow up.

Anyway, here we go.

* * *

Once upon a time, several centuries ago, Japan was home to humans and demons yet they did not always get along. Demons would occasionally kill humans, and they would fight back. Things began to change starting with the appearance of Toga, the Inu no Tashio, who ruled the western lands yet had a fondness for humans. However, his fondness for humans would eventually be his undoing eventually lead to his death, leaving behind two sons and three swords.

The first sword, Tessaiga, was originally bestowed to his younger son Inuyasha. However, as he was only an infant, the sword was sealed away inside the grave of Toga until Inuyasha was able to claim it with the aid of Kagome, a high school teenage girl from 500 years in the future.

The second, the Tenseiga, was given to the oldest, Sesshomaru. At first, like his mother, Sesshomaru grew a disdain for humans, yet thanks to a small little girl named Rin, he learned to overcome his hatred (if only for Rin's sake) and in turn succeeded his father while gaining a new weapon created of his own power: The Bakusaiga.

The third sword, So'unga, was a different story. Wielding the soul of a dragon, So'unga was sealed away for several generations as the sword itself would possess the body of its wielder, then resurrect the dead as an army. As the sword was too powerful for Inuyasha to wield, and with Sesshomaru aware of the danger of wielding such power, the two were forced to work together to send So'unga into hell itself.

When Naraku was finally defeated, and the Shikon Jewel erased from history, fate had decided to reward our heroes as Inuyasha married Kagome, and she was allowed to remain in Feudal Japan with her husband and friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

However, in 2008, the unexpected happened as Naraku suddenly returned from death itself and challenged the future. Had it not been for Inuyasha, unknown of what the future held at that time, and wielder of the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson, Naraku would have been victorious. Instead, while Inuyasha and Ben were able to defeat him, they did not finish him as expected.

At the same time, an unknown individual began to research the stories of demons in Feudal Japan and learned of the Inu no Tashio and his three swords. For 10 years, he began his search for the three swords, yet was only able to locate Tessaiga and Tenseiga. As for So'unga, he searched every part of the entire planet only to come up empty until one night everything changed….

 _One Month Ago…._

 _Looking through an old textbook concerning myths involving demons, monsters, and other ancient forms of deities, the man began to groan, frustrated at the lack of information concerning So'unga. Finally grabbing the book and throwing it across the room, he shouted "THIS IS POINTLESS!" The man soon slammed his table and shouted "THERE'S NOTHING! NO KNOWLEDGE! NO LOCATION! NO INFORMATION THAT LEADS ME TO SO'UNGA! NOTHING!" Enraged, he flipped the table, throwing its contents all over the floor before stopping to breathe. "Now what do I do?" he muttered, looking down at the floor in shame._

" _Perhaps I can help"_

 _The man looked up, then around the room itself, but found nothing as he asked himself "Am I hearing things, or just going crazy?" The sounds of chuckling quickly answered his question, as the voice replied "No, you have not lost your sanity. Quite the contrary, actually." The man continued to look around before noticing something emerged from a shadow in the corner: a 'person' wearing a baboon cloak. The man began to back away from the newcomer, muttering "I know you. I've read records about you, but you can't be real." Once fully backed fully into the other side of the room, he muttered "Onigumo."_

" _Onigumo does not exist" the baboon cloaked man suddenly announced, before adding "but you may call me 'Naraku'." Taking the upper portion of the cloak off and revealing his face and long black hair, Naraku soon said "I've come to give you exactly what you want, in exchange for something of yours." Shaking, the man soon asked "What kind of deal are you talking about?" Naraku gave an evil smirk and replied "Simple. I will get you So'unga and in return you will do something for me."_

 _The man began to weigh his options. Either accept Naraku's help or continue to search with no results. Unaware of the what was to come, the man replied "Deal."_

 **Big the Bird x Ben 10**

 **(Ft. Inuyasha):**

 **Swords of the Dog Demon General**

* * *

Present, Big's Dimension…..

Not more than 2 weeks have passed since the events of "The Dangerous Power of Cutaways", since the Griffin Family suddenly appeared in the city of Miami and began their usual round of cutaways and humor.

Not more than 2 weeks since cracks began to appear in the sky, since the city's first monster attack in quite some time.

Not more than 2 weeks have passed since the city's hero, Big the Bird, regained the light and became Ultraman Tiga once more.

Not more than 2 weeks that Big inadvertently sent the Griffin family back to their own world.

Since then, not much has happened.

Big yawned, patrolling the downtown area of Miami as he flew through the sky during the mid-afternoon and landed on top of a building. "Sure is boring today" he muttered, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and browsing through a search engine, yet didn't find much of anything in terms of crime or disasters.

It also didn't help that most of the members of his family were out of town. His step father, Carlos, was busy working on a new weapon. His father's 'friend', Sara, had returned to Transylvania. His sister, Little, had returned to her world travels.

Even his new friends from the world of Tokyo-3, Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi, and Ritsuko Akagi, were out of town. Having learned of a scientific conference in Tampa, Ritsuko immediately wanted to go and dragged her best friend and her ward with her (despite their constant begging not to go), but Big felt it would be good for them to see a little of outside the city of Miami.

As such, it was just him and his dad for a little while.

Wondering to himself, Big asked himself "I wonder if they're having fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tampa, as Ritsuko began looking through more studies through astrobiology, neuro-physics, and applying advanced science methods into Eva Unit 01 as well as a possible new weapon, at the other side of a room full of scientists and scholars, Shinji and Misato sat bored out of their minds as Shinji asked her "How much longer do you think Akagi-san will keep this up? We've been here for 2 days with barely a break for food and sleep." Misato groaned, as she slowly turned to Shinji, gave him a small smile, and replied "She has 5 minutes, then I'm dragging her into the car and we're going home." At that moment, a woman came up to them and asked "I'm guessing you're just as bored as I am, huh?" Shinji and Misato looked up towards her, taking note of her appearance. She was white skinned with blue hair, a white lab coat with a green blouse and red pants, as Misato replied "Yea, pretty bored." Hearing their stomachs growl, Misato chuckled and added "And getting hungry." The woman chuckled, as she asked "How about you grab your friend and I'll invite to lunch?" Standing up and beginning to stretch, Misato replied "Gladly" as she grabbed Shinji's arm to lift him up and they began to walk towards Ritsuko and linked their arms with her, dragging her away as Ritsuko shouted "WAIT, I NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO APPLY….." Ritsuko was cut off by Misato hissing the words "Shut up, we're leaving now."

As Misato and Shinji began to drag Ritsuko away, the woman pulled out a cellphone and dialing. Not more than a second later, she spoke into the phone "They're on their way." Hanging up her phone and putting it away, Bulma Briefs began to follow them towards the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the other dimension, Naraku entered a dark room where the swords of Tessaiga and Tenseiga rested. Naraku could simply smirk as he removed from his cloak a brown dragon scaled sheath with a silver handle, a large white orb attached to it. "It's incredible the trouble I went through to get this sword" Naraku said to no one in particular, as he walked towards the two swords and placed the So'unga on an empty table that forced a triangle with the other two in similar positions before continuing "When I died the first time, it took over 500 years to regenerate my body and with my resurrection, I chose to finish what I started, yet were it not for that meddlesome half-breed or that boy my revenge would have been complete." Naraku chuckled as he began to circle the room, looking at the 3 swords before continuing on "However, when I died the second time, I found something on my way back. I found a sword, a weapon forged with the soul of an ancient dragon from hell. It's a shame though that soul is no longer within that sword." Naraku stopped and looked at the center of the triangle.

There, laying on the floor, was the man he made a deal with not more than a month ago, dead. A large hole in his chest and his blood all over the floor.

"It's also a shame that you never learned the old saying: never trust a demon" Naraku scolded towards the dead body, as he continued "Yet without a soul to tamper with this weapon, this would not be possible. Now though, everything is ready. You played your part perfectly; locating the Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Now, I have the final piece." Naraku stopped, as the three swords began to glow with an ominous black aura while the blood began to turn black. Walking around the three swords one last time, he began to knock the swords into the black blood, where they sunk into it and quickly disappeared while Naraku announced "And now begins my revenge."

As Naraku watched, the three swords quickly found themselves in what appeared to be the remains of a rather large demon wearing corroded armor. Once the So'unga landed inside, the last of the three to enter, the 3 swords' aura began to surround the remains as it slowly began to move.

As this happened, a purple crack began to appear near it. Noticing this, Naraku wondered to himself "Now, what is this?" as the crack began to grow.

At the exact same time, somewhere in the universe, a 16-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a white jacket with a green undershirt, and brown jeans, suddenly found himself falling through a purple crack and disappearing from his dimension altogether. Panicking, the boy turned to a white device on his wrist and attempted to turn it on.

* * *

" _Ritsuko's notes make no sense"_

On the phone with his dad, Big quietly chuckled while hearing his father curse at a new weapon he was working on. From what he understood, the new weapon would work with the Eva Form yet he hadn't been able to practice much with it. From what he also understood, however, Carlos wasn't the one who designed it.

Rather, it was Ritsuko who came up with the idea.

" _How am I supposed to build this thing with designs written like they're in a foreign language?"_ Big chuckled again, hearing his father complain before Carlos said over the phone " _I can hear you laughing, young man."_ This time, Big finally let his laughter out as he father cursed again, apparently dropping something on his foot.

Then, a crack appeared in the sky and the laughing was over.

Noticing a purple crack, Big saw as a young boy fell right through it before the crack suddenly closed itself off and vanished. In shock, Big told his father "Dad, I have to call you back" before turning his phone off and flying towards the boy. " _Another crack?"_ Big thought to himself as he managed to get closer to the boy.

Upon noticing the boy slapped something on his wrist and flash in green light, Big could only mutter "What the f…" before a figure emerged from the glow and punched Big with enough force to send him flying into a building, crashing through the ceiling into an office room. The other figure, meanwhile, landed in the streets.

Shaking his head, Big asked himself "The hell was that?" as he began to stand up. Walking towards a nearby window, Big looked out at the street and saw the thing that punched him standing up from a large crater in the street, a large reptilian creature with black trunks and wearing a belt over his right shoulder and circling under his left arm. Announcing his presence, the creature announced "Humungousaur" as Big growled and told himself "He's about to get a humungous ass kicking" while opening the window and gliding down.

"Aw man "Humungousaur pouted, looking around before asking "Did I land back on Earth or am I in another dimension again?" Noticing a figure land on the ground just a few feet away, it was a humanoid blue bird covering himself in a black cape and hat as Humungousaur chuckled and asked "You do know it's not Halloween, right?" In return, Big cracked his neck and sarcastically replied "Oh, funny. Not the first time I've heard that joke." Taking a few steps to his right in an attempt to circle him, Big told him "I don't know who or what you are, but I'll give you a chance to either go back to your dimension or surrender." Humungosaur chuckled before announcing "Well, I don't know how to get home and I don't know who you are but I'm not turning myself in for no reason." Big rolled his eyes before pointing at the crater, then at the damaged building as Humungosaur made it clear "I can fix that." Taking his cape and hat off, Big threw them aside and revealed his under clothes: a simple black shirt and pants with a red vest. Cracking his fists, he announced "Last chance: You stand down or I put you down." Humungosaur laughed before simply telling him "Dude, you must be kidding. I'm bigger than you. You don't stand a chance." Walking over and standing right in front of Big, Humungosaur taunted him by using his hand to mock the size difference only for Big to grab it and begin twisting.

At that moment, Humungosaur realized Big was NOT kidding as Big used his free hand to wrap itself in a fist and punch the reptilian alien into another building, as he landed on his feet and fell down to one knee. "Ok, he's serious" Humungosaur muttered to himself, as he looked up only to see Big in midair, as he spun downward and punched Humungosaur yet again, this time falling face first onto the ground. Grabbing his tail, Big managed to lift him up and threw him into the air as he looked up to see Humungosaur wrapped his hands together and come downward towards him. Big quickly jumped up into the air and quickly dodged as Humungosaur slammed into the ground, creating shockwaves around the area, destroying more of the streets, cars, and parts of other buildings. "HEY" Big shouted at Humungosaur before adding "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO DESTROY MY CITY?" Humungosaur put his fists to his hips before muttering to himself "Gonna need a new plan" as he brought one of his hands to a symbol on his belt as Big watched while Humungosaur began to glow green and suddenly changed his appearance to a new alien: a blue humanoid moth with four wings and black claws, also sprouting green eyes and a belt with the symbol as well. The new alien soon turned to Big and announced "Big Chill" as Big seemed stupefied while Big Chill flew directly at him, breathing some form of mist towards him. Quickly moving out of the way, Big noticed a little of it touched his vest, covering it in some form of ice as Big Chill headbutted him in the face before using his claws to slash his chest, creating holes in his shirt. Blocking the next slash, Big threw a punch only for it to go right through him.

" _He's intangible now?"_ Big thought to himself as Big Chill quickly got behind him and shot out another mist around Big, quickly freezing him in mid air as he began to fall towards the ground only for Big Chill to swoop down and catch him with his feet. "Looks like you've been iced." Big Chill chuckled at his own joke, failing to notice the ice around Big begin to crack as his right arm was on fire and his left began to cover itself in electricity. "I guess you can say this fight ended on thin ice" Big Chill said, chuckling again, as he began to lower himself and his frozen foe towards the ground, unaware that the ice around Big was about to give. "This was a waste of a…" Big Chill never finished, as the ice exploded around Big Chill and Big escaped, firing fire and electricity at Big Chill who screamed in pain before plummeting towards the ground only for Big to fly down and turn his arms back to normal, grabbing one of Big Chill's ankles before muttering "No more ice jokes for you. They were terrible to begin with."

Unfortunately for Big, the alien moth painfully muttered "Not done yet", as he touched the symbol on his belt and changed once more. This time changing into a nine-foot bipedal tiger wearing a green mask with a black and green wrestling gear and boots, and black gloves, the new alien announced himself "RATH!" Big could only roll his eyes as Rath tried to swing away at Big, only to constantly miss as Rath said "Let me tell you something bird boy, Rath doesn't like being hung upside down." Big only rolled his eyes again, only for Rath to suddenly grab one of Big's legs and bite him. "OW!" Big screamed, as Rath quickly used his legs to grab Big's head and slam him into the ground with a hurricarana. Flying downward, Rath shouts "HERE COMES A RATH SPLASH" as he slams his entire body weight down onto Big, creating another crater as a result.

For a few tense moments, nothing happened.

A few seconds later, Rath was sent flying out of the crater and landed on the ground, rolling away from the crater as Big slowly began to emerge from it, spitting some blood from his mouth.

As the two began to get to their feet, Rath said to Big "Let me tell you something you weird looking bird, Rath doesn't like being punched in the air. So, don't punch Rath in the air again." In return, Big simply told Rath "If you're done talking, give me your best shot." Looking at the symbol on his belt on his waist, Rath announced "Rath has better things to do than spend time with someone who spits on the ground. Rath is disgusted by that, so Rath is out of here" as he touched the symbol once more and changed. Now in Rath's place was a purple chameleon-like creature wearing a helmet that seemed to have a red, green, and blue indicator on its forehead. "ChamAlien" he announced, yet as he stared at an angry Big, ChamAlien muttered "It's ok, I can work with this." ChamAlien suddenly disappeared.

Big looked around at first, wondering where his new opponent was until hearing a swishing sound " _He can bend the light around him, making himself invisible. Clever…"_ Big thought to himself, as he noticed something in the corner of his eye: ChamAlien's shadow. " _….but not good enough"_ Big finished his thought, as he moved to the side and grabbed an invisible item, squeezing it to cause ChamAlien to scream. Forcing him to become visible, Big noticed that the thing he was holding was his outstretched tail and told himself "Ok, now I'm done." Pulling him forward, ChamAlien screamed as Big punched him in the face and dropped him onto the floor, unconscious.

"Game over, shapeshifter" Big announced, as the symbol on ChamAlien's chest began blinking red before he was covered in a flash of green light and turned into the same 16-year-old boy from before. "A kid?" Big muttered, confused, before hearing a cracking sound as he looked up and saw a new crack in the sky. "Oh, now what?" Big asks, only to see something horrifying begin to emerge.

That, of a large skeletal creature wearing corroded armor and wielding 3 swords as the creature began to force the crack to open wider.

* * *

Tinkering with a large purple and green striped machine gun on a work table, a middle-aged man with a scruffy beard, wearing a basic black buttoned shirt, blue jeans, glasses, and a brown jacket took his glasses off and wiped his forehead, sighing as he said "I've never had to work on a weapon this complicated. Hope Ritsuko appreciates me working on this damn thing."

At that moment, the alarms went off. Dropping his tools, Carlos ran towards out of the work room and right into a command center as he saw the large skeletal remains of a creature wearing armor rip itself out of the crack in the sky. "Aw hell" he muttered, only to look at another screen showing him something new. Something from not more than 2 weeks ago.

The previous crack that appeared. Along with something flying out of it. Squinting his eyes, Carlos entered a long thought process of determining just what was going on.

" _Monster first"_ he thought to himself, making his decision while turning back to the main screen in the middle of the wall, watching on as the skeletal monster finally came through and entered the city. " _New development later"_ he added before noticing something following the creature through the crack. "Now who or what are you?" Carlos asked himself, noticing the man in a baboon cloak land on the creature's head.

"Looks like I'm up" Carlos decided, as he ran off into a weapon's room and took out 2 handguns, a sword, and a modified Winchester rifle, the last 2 with magical symbols covering them.

* * *

"What a strange new world" Naraku looked on, as the skeletal monster entered the city and roared. Smiling, Naraku said "I can only imagine what will come when his power becomes mine." As the skeletal monster roared and began to attack the city, destroying buildings left and right, Naraku said "Destroy all that you see, Toga. Have fun for as long as you can. Soon enough, though, you will become a part of me."

At the same time, grabbing the unconscious body of Ben Tennyson and swinging him over his right shoulder, Big began to lead people to safety while seeing a nearby police officer. "Officer" Big called out to him, as the police officer turned to him while Big handed the boy over to him. "Can you get this boy out of here?" The officer nodded, picking Ben up to get him out of the danger zone while Big turned around to stare at the monster, pulling something out of his pocket with the appearance of a small golden handle with white glass designed somewhat like a torch. Raising it into the air, Big sighed and told himself "First a shapeshifting kid, now this? What a day." Pressing a button on the handle, the white glass revealed a small orb, which suddenly revealed a white flash.

Toga continued to roar, destroying another building as he noticed a flash of light not more than a few feet away from him. Giving the flash his full attention, Toga saw the light fade away, leaving behind a large titan in red, purple, and silver colors with bright white eyes, a silver head, 2 yellow stripes on his chest and leading up to a blue orb in the center. Entering a battle stance, the titan known as Tiga practically challenged Toga to battle. In response, Toga roared as the two charged towards one another.

Jumping off Toga's head as he ran forward, Naraku landed on the remains of a damaged building as he looked on while Tiga jumped forward and grappled with Toga, chopping Toga's left shoulder in an attempt to hurt him while Toga simply grabbed him and pushed forward. As he did, Tiga took a few steps back before noticing people in the streets scream. Realizing the danger, Tiga screeched Toga's momentum and kicked him in the chest, pushing him back.

"So I see this world has demons as well, yet they appear to be just as disillusioned as that half-breed, Inuyasha" Naraku muttered, as he watched Tiga deliver a spinning heel kick to Toga's chest, pushing him back further. "I wonder how much power I will gain absorbing both of them" Naraku told himself out loud before the sound of a cocking gun was heard.

The very next second, a gun went off as Naraku was hit in the chest and a portion of his body exploded, sending him flying off the damaged structure and falling towards the other side of the building. Naraku groaned, as he began to stand up only to see a human pointing a weapon towards him as that human, Carlos announced towards him "I don't care who or what you are, but you will not put a hand on my son." Naraku smirked, asking him "Your son? So, the silver demon is your son?" Carlos shook his head, replying "He's not a demon, he's my son regardless of whatever he is." Re-cocking his rifle, Carlos pointed it at Naraku and made his point clear "If you dare threaten his life, then you are gonna have one hell of a problem with me." In response to that, Carlos could hear Naraku lightly chuckle, as Carlos asked "What's so funny?"

In response, Naraku suddenly removed his baboon cloak and revealed his true form, a man with long black hair wearing metallic armor with blue robes while 4 tentacles suddenly sprouted from his back. Carlos watched as a hole he made on Naraku's chest earlier suddenly healed. "You regenerate?" Carlos asked, muttering to himself "Just like Gendo before with the angel" while Naraku replied "Yes I do, human. Now what will you do?" Carlos smiled as he replied "Well, I'll just have to try a little harder." Firing once more, Carlos watched as a barrier suddenly surrounded Naraku and it exploded against the barrier. Groaning, Carlos asked "Barriers too?" Naraku nodded in a reply, as Carlos suddenly smirked and said "Well then, this is gonna be new" as he slung his rifle behind his back and drew his sword. "Have you no fear of death, human?" Naraku asked, as Carlos replied "Yes, but I'm not afraid of you."

With that said, Carlos ran at Naraku, who in returned unleashed tentacles towards him.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Ben asked, as he woke and sat up. Seeing his surroundings, Ben realized he was inside what looked like an office building where paramedics were treating injured civilians. "Never thought I'd end up in one of these kinds of places" Ben told himself, as he felt the ground shake ever so slightly. "Something tells me I need to get going" Ben announced as he began to run outside, ignoring someone turn and shout at him "WAIT KID, COME BACK! IT'S DANGEROUS THERE!"

Once outside, Ben began to see the two battles occurring.

To his left, he saw Tiga and Toga continue their battle as Toga roared while Tiga rolled back and got to one knee and thrusted one open hand forward, releasing a small blue beam at Toga and striking his chest. Toga staggered back at first before charging once more at Tiga. As Toga charged, Tiga began charging energy.

To his right, Carlos jumped over a car hood while dodging a tentacle aimed by Naraku, piercing right through it as a second went through moments later to rip it in half. Once so, Naraku caught the sight of Carlos aiming his rifle once more, as he fired and hit Naraku's chest just before the barrier could come up. Carlos took a deep breath as Naraku groaned before beginning to regenerate the wound.

At the sight of Naraku, however, Ben seemed confused as he asked himself "Naraku? He's here? I thought me and Inuyasha toasted this guy years ago." Quickly turning towards his Omnitrix, Ben began scanning through the aliens in it before picking one as he then stared at Naraku and said "Looks like I'm getting a second chance. It's Hero Time!" Slapping down on it, Ben flashed in green light.

"You don't die easily, do you?" Carlos asked him, raising an eyebrow as Naraku's wound finished healing. In response, Naraku said "You wouldn't be the first person to make an attempt on my life, yet I am impressed you've managed to survive for so long" as the two horns on his shoulder pads suddenly began firing zigzag beams towards Carlos, who quickly rolled under to avoid the beams while Naraku's attacks instead hit the streets behind him as Carlos muttered to himself "I'm gonna need a new plan just to get through that barrier alone." At that moment, a flash of green light came and went while a red beam of energy zapped right past Carlos and struck Naraku, pushing him back but not before bringing up his barrier to protect him. "Huh?" they both muttered, as Carlos turned around to see the same thing that Naraku was now looking at, a large robotic creature with air vents where it's face should be and the symbol of the Omnitrix as it announced itself "NRG!"

"Another interloper" Naraku muttered, only to notice something rather familiar about it: the symbol on its chest. "The symbol on it's chest seems familiar, but from where?" Naraku muttered, as NRG fired another radioactive energy beam at Naraku, pushing him back yet again, yet still not able to break through his barrier as NRG muttered "Hmm, he couldn't do that before" before trying again, firing another radioactive beam at Naraku, yet once more Naraku's barrier stopped the attack before it subsided. "Why don't you bring your barrier down and fight me like an evil, deranged, super villain?" NRG asked, as Naraku replied "I would, but it appears my plan is about to be complete." Naraku soon turned his attention to the other battle at hand, as Carlos, watching all this occurs, wonders to himself "What did he mean by that?" Then, turning towards NRG, Carlos wondered out loud "And just who or what is that?"

Meanwhile, as Tora charged, Tiga positioned his arms and hands into an L-style position and fired the Zepellion Ray, hitting Tora's chest. As the attack connect, sparks became visible while Tora roared in pain as he was pushed back several feet. Once the attack subsided though, Tiga separated his arms while Tora fell onto his back, apparently exhausted yet survived. Ceasing his movement, Tiga began to slowly walked towards Toga.

As this moment, Naraku took noticed and said "The time has come" as he began to fly towards Toga. "Where are you going?" NRG asked, yet Naraku ignored him as he made his way towards Toga and his chest began to open up. "The hell?" Carlos muttered as Naraku's tentacles suddenly began to surround and grab at Toga. Tiga looked on, shocked, as the tentacles fully enveloped Toga and began to absorb him fully. "What is he up to?" NRG asked himself out lord, as the body of Toga soon fully disappeared while the tentacles retracted and returned to Naraku, now wearing the armor of the Inutashio. "That can't be good" Carlos muttered as he turned towards Tiga and shouted "BIG, BE CAREFUL!" Turning towards his step father, Tiga nodded before preparing himself for whatever Naraku threw at him.

"This power" Naraku told himself, feeling more powerful than ever as he soon turned towards his left waist, seeing the 3 swords tied to his waist and smiled before adding "Is far greater than anything I ever considered in my life. The power of the Dog Demon General now courses through my body, and since the corpse of a demon cannot use such powerful swords, simply absorbing it was the sole answer." Looking at Tiga, he soon began smiling wickedly while saying "Silver demon, I must admit you did me a favor in doing my dirty work. For that, I shall absorb you next." Tiga entered a fighting position as Naraku brought his right hand to his left side and began to draw out So'unga. Tiga could only tilt his head as Naraku began to swing the sword above his head, clouds beginning to swirl above him. "But first" Naraku announced as he looked at Tiga before adding "A test of the power of the Sword of Hell! Dragon Twister!" Suddenly swinging the sword forward, the clouds revealed a red energy ball that flew forwards towards Tiga, who quickly thrusted his arms and hands forward, creating a barrier that stopped the attack, yet began to push forward. As Tiga began to push back, the attack itself exploded, sending Tiga flying backwards into a building, destroying it while the top of the building itself fell on top of him.

As Naraku began to float towards the downed Tiga, the blue light on his chest began blinking red.

"Oh no, Big" Carlos quietly muttered, as NRG announced "Alright, I'm done watching on" as his head opened up while another being exited, an all red energy-like creature with chest straps and green/black trunks, the Omnitrix visible. "Now this is gonna be a real fight" NRG announced as he flew towards Naraku and fired an energy blast from his mouth. Taking notice, however, Naraku dodged it while beginning a cat and mouse/dog fight against a full powered NRG.

Meanwhile, as this happened, Tiga slowly began to shake his head in an attempt to wake up.

As this happened, NRG fired once more at Naraku, who dodged him while returning So'unga into his sheath. Placing a hand on another sword, Naraku soon told himself "Now, let's test the power of Tessaiga" as he drew the sword and watched as it began to change into the Iron Crushing Fang. Looking at this, NRG stopped his chase and muttered to himself "That's Inuyasha's sword." Taking note of the sudden stop to the chase, Naraku looked on as NRG growled and asked "Where did you get that, and how are you able to use it?" Naraku could only smirk, as he replied "How I got this sword is none of your concern, yet how I can use it, let alone all 3 swords, is simple: When I absorbed the body of Toga the Dog Demon General, I also absorbed his blood line. As such, I can easily use the Tessaiga." Looking at the sword in general, Naraku told him "You can only imagine how satisfying it is to wield this sword. So many times, I faced its previous wielder, Inuyasha, and so many times he used this sword against me. Yet now…." Naraku stopped and wickedly smiled as he added "It's my turn" as the Tessaiga began to surround itself in wind. "Well I'm not gonna let you keep it" NRG announced as he opened his mouth and fired another energy blast at Naraku. In response, however, Naraku simply announced "Backlash Wave" as he swung the blade forward, striking the blast back towards NRG and contacting with the alien as NRG began plummeting towards the ground.

"Too easy" Naraku muttered towards himself as NRG groaned while telling himself "I forgot it could do that" while touching the Omnitrix on his belt while glowing green. From that glow NRG changed into a new form, a light green ghost in green chains with the Omnitrix symbol apparently the focal point of the chains while on its chest. "Ghostfreak" he announced, as he began to float back up towards Naraku, his sole eye staring at him with apparent anger. "I owe it to Inuyasha to get him back" Ghostfreak muttered to himself as Naraku turned the Tessaiga back to its katana form and sheathed it. "So, you are a ghost now?" Naraku asked before raising an eyebrow and said "How interesting. This will be a good test for Tenseiga." Drawing the third and final sword, a seemingly regular blade with a purple handle covered in white stripes, Naraku told "Ghostfreak" Do you see this sword? This is the Sword of Heaven, Tenseiga." Ghostfreak tilted his head, asking "And what does that mean to me?" Naraku, showing off the blade, replied "Simply put, it can purify spirits like so." Deciding to test it, Naraku swung it at Ghostfreak, yet the blade simply went through him, as Ghostfreak chuckled while saying "Nice try, but I'm an alien, not a real ghost." Ghostfreak soon announced, "Now, it's my turn" as he suddenly became intangible and entered Naraku's body. Naraku groaned while beginning to shake his head while emitting a green glow all over his body.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Tiga finally awakened as he began to fade away only for Big to appear in his place. Slowly beginning to sit up, Big held his chest in pain while Carlos began climbing up through the debris, shouting "BIG, ARE YOU OK?" Once he got to where his son was, Carlos ran towards him and fell to one knee, asking him once more, yet with concern "Are you ok?" Big grunted, but nodded as he said "Yea, I'll be fine, but who was that guy?" Carlos could only shrug his shoulders as he soon said "Unfortunately for us, we might have a new problem soon enough." Pointing upward, Carlos wanted Big to see what was going on in the fight in the sky. Looking up and seeing Naraku glow green, Big then turned back towards Carlos and said "I'll be right back" as he quickly got to his feet and took off towards the fight.

Back at said fight, Naraku continued to resist control as Ghostfreak said "Just give it up already. I'm ending your terror once and for all." Naraku, however, simply chuckled and quietly said "I would not be so sure of that" as the Tenseiga began to blue a light shade of blue, which soon began to surround Naraku. Ghostfreak suddenly roared in pain, as he was forced out of Naraku's body and became tangible again while Naraku announced "Unfortunately for you, my entire body is made up of several types of demons. With the Inutashio being the most recent, his now corrupted remains keep you from taking control of my body. Furthermore, with this sword…" Naraku looked at the Tenseiga still glowing light blue, adding "I now have more power than ever, after all, this sword doesn't only kill ghosts." Seeing Ghostfreak groaning in pain, Naraku continued "There was a certain time this sword was in direct connection with another weapon called the Tokijin. From there, it wielded an unexpected attack, something I'm surprised Sesshomaru never considered after losing the Tokijin." Now staring at Ghostfreak, Naraku muttered "Dragon Strike" as he swung the blade in the direction of Ghostfreak, creating the illusion of a large light blue dragon which connected with the ghost alien and sent him falling towards the ground once more.

This time, however, as he fell Ghostfreak emitted a green flash of light before becoming Ben once again, as he started falling towards the ground only for Big to catch him. "You are not gonna stop getting yourself in trouble, are you?" Big asked him, as Ben groaned while replying "Not funny" while the two reached Naraku. "Another demon?" Naraku asked, as Big replied "Nope, just a very angry hero." Naraku soon noticed the boy, now clearly visible, as he announced "Well, so it is you, Ben Tennyson." Ben chuckled, as he said "Yea, it's me alright. It's been a long time Naraku, and it hasn't been pleasant." Naraku simply ignored him, turning his attention to Big as he asked "You fools really think you are a match for me?" Big cracked his neck and replied in a mocking tone "Why don't you swing away and try?" Naraku chuckled once more before sheathing Tenseiga and removing something from within his armor, a small brown hive of some sort. "Really? A beehive?" Ben asked, as Naraku announced "Here, a present before our next meeting." Naraku suddenly dropped it towards the ground as Big and Ben began noticing large wasp-like creatures with purple heads and red eyes fly out of the beehive.

"Oh no" they both muttered, looking down, yet when they turned to face Naraku again he had already disappeared. Big groaned before flying down to battle the new threat, Ben still in tow.

* * *

"Wasps, my god" Carlos muttered, as he took out 2 handguns and pointed upward while the Saimyosho began getting closer to the city.

Chasing after them, Big announced "We have to stop them before they hurt anyone." Ben rolled his eyes, asking him "They're bees. So what? At worst, they'll just sting someone." Big soon replied in an angry tone "First and foremost, they're wasps. Not bees!" Big then added "Secondly, a regular wasp can inject up to 15 milligrams of venom into its victim. Considering their size, that dosage might be at least 3 to 5 times that exact dosage." As Big began to fly through the hordes of Saimyosho in an attempt to get in front of them, Ben asked "And that would mean…?" Big rolled his eyes and shouted "IT'S A LOT OF POISON!" Ben soon said "Oh now you tell me" as the two managed to get ahead of the swarm while Big told him "Now suit up" as he let Ben go while his right arm began to cover himself in fire while Ben activated his Omnitrix and said "You don't have to tell me twice." Scrolling through it, Ben picked one and slammed on the device, glowing green once more.

As Carlos kept his guns aimed, Big landed next to him. Landing to Carlos' left, though, was a new humanoid creature with an outer shell that looked like magma and its head on fire. Turning towards Carlos, the being said "The name's Heatblast. Don't wear it out." Carlos rolled his eyes and muttered "Wasn't even gonna ask" as Big looked at Heatblast and shouted "LIGHT 'EM UP!"

The very next second, Big and Heatblast shot fire into the air and towards the Saimyosho, Carlos simply lowering his guns while he looked on dumbfounded.

The next second after that, Carlos watched on as Saimyosho fell into the city, each one either dead or burning to death. "My god" he muttered to himself as the last of the poisonous wasp demons died. As this went on, Big and Heatblast stopped firing into the air as Heatblast touched the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and was covered in a green flash, returning to his original appearance as Ben. Dusting his hands, Ben asked "Not bad for a good day's job, right?" However, Ben's optimism was lost on Carlos and Big, the latter staring at him and saying "You and me are gonna have a long talk about what's going on."

* * *

Watching on as Big and Heatblast killed the Saimyosho, Naraku muttered the words "Ben Tennyson, I did not forget what happened all those years ago. I will not forget that humiliating defeat by your hands, as well as that of that half-breed, Inuyasha." As Naraku stood at the roof of a destroyed building, however, he smiled and said "However, we find ourselves in a new, unfamiliar world. You have no allies to call upon and my power is at it's absolute. With the power of the Inutashio within me, and the strength that lingers in his 3 legendary swords, you do not have any possibility of victory."

Naraku then remembered the silver titan, as he said "Once I am done with you Ben, I will find where that silver demon disappeared off to, I will absorb him, and my power will be unrivaled even by Sesshomaru." Afterwards, Naraku recalled the other being, the humanoid bird, as Naraku pondered, thinking to himself "As for who or whatever the other one is, I'm not sure why but I sense within him a power not seen before by either myself or others. I will have to face him in battle myself to see if he is worth absorbing." Deciding he had seen enough, Naraku turned to walk away, disappearing into a nearby shadow.

* * *

Finishing up at a computer keyboard, Carlos turned towards Big and Ben, the latter looking around the room filled with computer screens, military personal, and a large screen on the wall, telling them "Ok, we're all set up. I've reconfigured the sensors here at the base to detect any unusual energy fluxes that emanate from demons." Raising an eyebrow, Ben asked him "Wait, you guys have demons too?" Big and Carlos shrugged, as Carlos replied "Not really, but thanks to the scanners here at the base we were able to detect enormous amounts of energy from that demon specifically, so if another demon were to appear in this dimension any time soon we'll be ready for it."

Turning towards Ben, Big suddenly said "Speaking of ready, we still need to know just what's going. So, spill it." Ben crossed his arms, looked away from Big, and said "Sorry, but no deal. This is between me and him so just tell me when he shows up, and when he does let me take care of everything, got it?" Ben began walking towards a nearby door only for Big to grab him by the back of his collar and throw him into an empty rolling chair. After that, Big immediately placed a foot on Ben's chest, keeping him pinned to the chair as it stopped in front of a console while Carlos just stood there, arms crossed, and did nothing as Big said the words "In case you haven't noticed, WE don't work for you, and not only did he beat you down but so did I, so you are going to cooperate with us rather you like it or not." Ben tries to push Big off only to fair, Big himself not budging, as Ben groaned while saying "It's not your fight and you don't know the first thing about demons, yet alone Naraku." Big rolled his eyes while stating "I may not know much about demons, but I do know how to fight monsters and from what I saw not only does he know you, he now virtually outclasses you." Removing his foot from Ben's chest, Big made it clear "You can't do this alone, and regardless of whatever excuse you use, in the end this 'Naraku' doesn't know a thing about this dimension, so the advantage is in our favor right now." Ben just sat there, listening, as Big finally announced "I can help you stop him, but you need to tell me what is going on."

Ben sighed before saying "Alright already, fine." Crossing his arms, Ben announced "When I was 10 years old, my grandpa took me and my cousin Gwen to Japan. Everything was normal at first, before I met him." Big and Carlos, confused, blinked, as Carlos asked "You mean Naraku?" Ben shook his head, however, and replied "No, before I met Inuyasha."

* * *

As Ben began to tell Big and Carlos the events that lead him to meet Inuyasha and their battle against Naraku, back in his home dimension a new crack slowly began to form in Feudal Japan as someone looked up and took a big sniff before muttering "Naraku" and growling the words "He's back."

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Big said, as he added the question "Naraku know who you are because you two have history from when you were a child, yet this 'Inuyasha' person was from a different era in Japan who crossed into your time due to a magic well, and the two of you managed to defeat Naraku, who was able to resurrect himself after being dead for several hundred years?" Ben, surprised, replied "Yea, pretty much." Big then asked him "So if you and Inuyasha defeated him before, and he could regenerate, why did it take him so long the first time, yet took much less time the second time? And if so, why wait so long?" Tapping his chin, Carlos said "Dormancy." Big and Ben turned to Carlos, as they both asked "Dormancy?" Carlos nodded, as he replied "Simply put, he either faked his death or allowed himself to go dormant. During that time, he saved all his energy simply waiting. Must have had a lot of energy though to keep himself dormant for so long." Pondering this, Big then says "Then it all makes sense." Now it was Big's turn to be stared at, as Ben asks "What makes sense? In fact, what are you even talking about?" Big sighed as he explained "Basically, Naraku wanted revenge. He couldn't get it last time because you were an unexpected factor, plus adding to your friend's sword, Naraku must have decided it was time to use his enemy's own power against them. So, he set up this scheme to get Inuyasha's sword at a time he wasn't around anymore." Ben soon said "That doesn't explain the other 2 swords. Where did he get those?" Carlos and Big shrugged, as Carlos made it clear "We'll have to worry about them another time."

"Speaking of which" Big suddenly said, as he asked Ben while pointing at the Omnitrix "That thing on your wrist, what is that?" Looking at the Omnitrix, Ben replied "Oh this? This is the Omnitrix. It gives me access to several different aliens whose DNA are stored inside." Looking at it closely, Big asked "And how many different forms of DNA are in the Omnitrix?" Ben tapped his chin, thinking for a moment, before replying "Let's just say there's a lot." Big could only shrug, as he asked "When did you get that?" Ben smiled, as he replied "Oh, this? Well, it all started when I was 10 years old and went camping with my Grandpa Max and my cousin Gwen…."

From there, Ben began to tell the story of his travels with Max and Gwen when he was 10, the events of his reformatted Omnitrix, the return of Albedo and the Ultimatrix, the Incursean invasion, his travels through time, and his eventual trip through the galaxy with Gwen, Kevin, and Rook.

"Damn" Big muttered, as he told himself "You've seen things, but I bet I can top that." Ben smirked, telling Big "I highly doubt that."

As such, Big began to tell him of his battles with Dr. Eggman, the Millennium Giants, as well as invasions from his own home planet and the Snowwolves of Mobius, & the recent attacks from other dimensions such as Gendo and the Adam embryo as well as the creature that followed The Griffins into his dimension. The mention of the Snowwolf invasion, however, caused Big to become silent for a moment as Ben said "You ok there?" Big sighed, as he replied "My wife and kids died during the Snowwolf invasion." Ben could only remain silent from hearing that.

At that moment, the alarms were heard as Carlos said "Naraku's finally shown himself." As he said that, Big turned to Ben and asked "You up for this?" Raising his left arm to show the Omnitrix, Ben replied "Yea, I'm ready." As the two prepared to move out, Carlos suddenly announced "I won't be able to go with you two on this one." Turning to face him, Big seemed a bit concerned as Carlos stated "There's something I need to look into concerning an old case, but I know you two can handle it." Big and Ben nodded, as they turned and began to leave while Carlos retreated to one of the nearby monitors and began examining footage from two weeks ago, once again returning his attention to an object escaping from the crack.

Zooming in, Carlos began to notice what the object looked like. "A sphere?" he asked himself before adding "Or, an orb?" A nearby soldier suddenly up to him and announced "Sir, a new crack appeared in Tampa." Carlos stood up, shocked, as he asked "In Tampa? When?" The soldier, facing down, replied "A few hours ago sir, but there was also a kidnapping that occurred in that time. Three of our own, in fact." His heart beginning to pound, Carlos asked "Who?"

The answer horrified him.

* * *

As night began to fall, somewhere in the city Naraku left a small dummy wrapped in a white cloth with writing on it. "Let them come" Naraku quietly said, adding "I shall be waiting for them." Taking a step back, Naraku's physical appearance began to change while the small item in question began to change.

Arriving not more than a few minutes later, Big landed on the floor, once more wearing his cape and hat, as he surveyed the area. "Now I wonder where he could be?" Big asked sarcastically, adding "I can't seem to find him. This guy must be really good at hiding." Hearing something flapping behind him, Big turned to see Ben arrive, appearing as another new alien: a red humanoid pterodactyl wearing a jetpack with wings. "So, what do you think, um…?" Big began to ask, yet wasn't aware of this alien as he asked "This alien has a name, right?" Nodding, the new alien replied "Astrodactyl" as the two looked around. "Now, where is he?" Astrodactyl asked, as Big simply replied "He's here. Not sure where exactly just yet, but he's here." Hearing something shuffle behind them, Big suddenly turned to see a baboon cloaked Naraku spreading tentacles from the bottom of his cloak. "Somehow, I feel as though this can be interpreted in the worst way possible" Big muttered, as Astrodactyl simply looked at him before saying "I have no idea what that even means but I don't think I want to know."

"Do you think either of you can stop me?" they heard Naraku's voice mock then, almost as if he felt smarter than them. "There he is" Astrodactyl announced, as Big seemed perplexed. "Why would he attack us in a much weaker form?" Big asked, yet Astrodactyl ignored him by announcing "Time to kick your butt Naraku" as the two moved out of the way of Naraku's tentacles while Astrodactyl took off into the air. "Neither one of you is a match for my true power" Naraku mocked them once again, as tentacles began spreading towards Big and Astrodactyl, as Big's right arm was covered in fire before becoming a sword, as Big slashed the incoming tentacles while Astrodactyl opened his beak and fired an energy beam at Naraku's body, blasting a hole right through it as the remaining tentacles quickly began to dry out while the body fell to the ground and disappeared in a poof of smoke, turning into a small wooden doll.

"What the…? It's a doll?" Big asked, as Astrodactyl replied "Yea, Naraku can make fakes." Looking at Astrodactyl in a stupefied manner, Big asks "You couldn't have told me that before?" Astrodactyl chuckled, putting a hand over the back of his head, as he replied "Whoops, I forgot." Big narrowed his eyes as he heard Naraku give off an ominous laugh. His eyes glowing yellow, Big thought to himself " _You're not gonna be able to hide from me that easily, Naraku"_ as he started to look around and found something rather odd: a tree that was emanating in unordinary energy. "Found you" he muttered, as he brought his right arm up only for Astrodactyl to say "I don't see him anywhere, but I know someone who can help." Turning to the Omnitrix on his shoulder, Astrodactyl touched it and was covered in green light, changing into an orange alien-like dog with no eyes but with a green and white collar with the Omnitrix on it. The new alien, Wildmutt, roared as he began running towards the same tree Big detected before. "No Ben, wait!" Big warned, his eyes turning back to normal, as the tree suddenly began to change its appearance, slowly becoming Naraku as he wielded the Tessaiga and began swinging it towards Wildmutt while announcing "Kenatsu", as the sword unleashed a small burst of energy at Wildmutt, striking the alien and sending him flying back as Big shook his head and muttered "Warned him" while his left arm became covered in electricity before forming around his arm into a blade. Noticing both of Big's arms were now blades, the Tessaiga began to cover itself in wind as Naraku said "I see not only were you able to spot me easily, but your arms can become blades as well. I wonder what will occur once you are absorbed into my body." Striking his arms together and creating a 'CLANG' sound, Big said "No thanks, but if you want a piece of me then come and get it." Smiling, Naraku said "As you wish" before announcing "Wind Scar" as he swung the Tessaiga towards Big, releasing several blades of energy towards Big.

Yet, as Naraku did so, he didn't notice Big smile as his two arms began glowing in white light as Big brought them together and swung forward, creating a light slash in turn that struck the Wind Scar and caused an explosion, covering the two in a cloud of smoke. He also didn't notice the green flash from what was once Wildmutt.

Naraku chuckled as he tried to look through the smoke, announcing "I see the two of you like to hide in the smoke. It would be better for you both to face me and accept your inevitable destruction." Naraku, however, could hear Big laugh, as he replied "Us? Surrender to you? Not likely. You're just a spoiled child, Naraku. You just want everything handed to you, and when you don't get it, you act out." Naraku, once smiling, began to frown as if he felt insulted. "How dare you mock me, creature" Naraku announced, as he tried looking for Big and Ben, yet couldn't feel any form of demonic presence. "So, you aren't a demon after all" Naraku said, as he began to notice the cloud clear away, yet as it did both Big and Ben were still not present. "Where are you both?" He announced, looking around yet finding notice. Frustrated, he shouted "I DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELVES! RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly, white outstretched bandages grabbed Naraku's right arm and Tessaiga, as he turned to his right to see a mummy wearing green and black armor with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest as the mummy, Snare-oh, announced "Sorry pal, but you're not clear to have this" as Snare-oh pulled the Tessaiga away from Naraku and chucked it a few feet away, the sword landing blade first into the ground as it quickly returned to it's katana form. Growling, Naraku said "You fool" as he tried to pull away only for Snare-oh to extend more bandages to grab his other arm while announcing "Ok Big, do it." Hearing a swooping sound, Naraku tried to turn his head once more but could barely move as Big appeared from right behind Naraku, taking the Tenseiga and So'unga away from Naraku and jumping back as Snare-oh swung Naraku away into more trees. Retracting his bandages, Snare-oh dusted his hands as Big implanted the sheathed swords into the ground. "No more swords for you, Naraku" Big said, as Snare-oh crossed his arms while the two simply waited for Naraku to come out. "Come on out, Naraku. There's no point in hiding" Big announced, waiting for Naraku to come out, yet after a few tense moments it was clear he wasn't coming out. "Looks like he ran for it" Snare-oh said, yet Big wasn't convinced as he quietly said "I highly doubt it."

The ground slowly began to shake under them as Big looked down and shouted "MOVE" as the two rolled in different directions while tentacles began to emerge from underground in an attempt to grab them, Snare-oh quickly touching the Omitrix to change in an attempt to escape. As Big quickly flew up in the air, he saw a green flash as Snare-oh was replaced by a new alien who flew upward and appeared next to Big, a green and black vampire-like alien who announced himself as "Whampire." The two looked around, seeing tentacles beginning to spread around the area as Big noticed they were heading towards the 3 demon swords. "Ben, he's going for the swords" Big said to Whampire, as he added "I'm gonna try and intercept them. You go after Naraku." Whampire nodded, as the two flew off in two different directions.

* * *

Having to fly down low enough, Big was forced to avoid the tentacles as he grabbed the Tessaiga before a tentacle could grab it. "One down, two to go" he muttered to himself, as he quickly landed on the ground and rolled under some more tentacles while grabbing Tenseiga and So'unga. "Got the last two" he muttered, dodging more tentacles before going back into the air. As he did so, Big couldn't help but feel a strange pulse emanating from the swords as he began following the tentacles back towards the source.

* * *

Meanwhile, Whampire began looking for the source of the tentacles as he told himself "Lucky me, Whampire can see infra-red. Now where could Naraku be hiding?" Seeing through the tentacles themselves, he could see how each tentacle had a trail of demonic energy that lead to a dark hiding spot deep within the city. "Found you" he announced, as he flew down low enough and created a sonic boom by throwing his head back and screaming loud enough to cause windows to shatter in nearby buildings and tentacles began to snap away from their source, as Naraku, still in the armor of Toga, began retracting what was left of his tentacles and exited from the shadows once more. Naraku growled while Whampire shook a single finger at him in a shameful manner and said "You can't hide from me anymore, Naraku" as Whampire flew down towards him and swirling patterns began to form behind him, announcing to Naraku "Now Naraku," Whampire said, adding "From now on, you will do as I say."

Unfortunately, Naraku replied by simply grabbing Whampire's neck.

"Do not think I am an idiot, boy" Naraku said, snorting at the thought as he added "In my years, I have been able to manipulate several others aside from Inuyasha. Your little hypnosis is nothing compared to my years of intellect." Grunting, Whampire attempts to get Naraku to release him as Naraku announces "And now, I am going to end our little game as you become part of me." Whampire, however, growls and says "I don't think so" as he touches the Omnitrix and flashes green yet again, this time becoming an all-black alien with a green v-shaped area on his chest with the Omnitrix on his chest and golden plugs on his fingers, the tips of his two antennas, and tail, while looking at Naraku with his one green eye as he announced "The name's Feedback and this is going to be quite a shock to your system." Naraku tilted his head before Feedback brought his fingers to Naraku's chest and began shocking him. Now it was Naraku's turn to grunt, this time in pain, as Feedback said "I hope you're getting as charged up as I am" as Naraku groaned before being punched and sent flying into the street, releasing Feedback who landed on his feet. "I guess I left him charged up" Feedback said before his mouth was covered by Big's left hand, apparently holding Tenseiga, as he said "No more puns about electricity, ok?" Feedback nodded, as Big removed his hand while Feedback noticed Big had the Tessaiga in his right hand with So'unga tucked under his right arm. "We're not done yet, Ben, so let's go" Big said, as the two ran after Naraku.

Once Big and Feedback caught up to him, Naraku began to regenerate his wounds while surrounding himself in his barrier as Naraku said "You have not won yet. Even though you have both fought valiantly, neither one of you are strong enough to break through my barrier." Naraku could only smile as he body started healing while Feedback said "Big, he's healing and we're gonna need every ounce of energy possible to break through." Big nodded, as he said "Agreed, but there might be only one way to do that." Feedback turned to Big and asked "What's that?" as Big placed the swords down on the ground and replied "You're gonna use me as an energy source."

As Naraku's body finished healing, he seemed confused as Feedback's tail and antennas wrapped around Big's left arm while it began to cover itself in electricity while his right arm was covered in fire. At the same time, Feedback's hands began to conduct electricity. "What kind of ridiculousness is this?" Naraku muttered as the two stared at Naraku and began to fire their respective attacks at Naraku, both attempting to break through the barrier with as much power as possible yet even combined it only had the power to budge Naraku back. Breaking it, however, was another story as Naraku could only chuckle while the 2 tried as hard as possible with Big beginning to show fatigue from the energy drain.

None of them, however, realized that a new crack was beginning to form behind them as someone wearing a red fire robe, a necklace made of purple orbs and white fangs, with long white hair and dog ears while wielding a transformed Tessaiga began walking towards them.

"Surrender" Naraku order, as he added "Neither one of you can break through my barrier, and sooner or later I will absorb you both." Grunting, Big fell to one knee as he said "Never!" Adding to that, Feedback said "As long as we're still around and kicking the butts of evil, we're never gonna give up." Panting, Big soon said "And as long as villains and monsters like you exist, heroes will never die!" Naraku could only chuckle, saying "You only speak words, yet…no." Naraku simply stopped, shocked, as Big and Feedback grunted, yet as Big's vision began to fail yet even he noticed Naraku's sudden change of tone as he wondered " _Why the sudden change of tone?"_

"Move aside", an unknown voice said as Big asked "Now what?" while Feedback muttered the words "It can't be." The two turned as they saw the new arrival, Inuyasha, as his Tessaiga began to cover itself into a diamond shell. "Inuyasha" Feedback muttered, yet Inuyasha wasn't paying attention as he focused on Naraku and raised the Diamond Tessaiga into the air, swinging it down while shouting "Adamant Barrage" as a barrage of diamond shrapnel began firing directly from the sword itself, striking Naraku's barrier and beginning to destroy it as Naraku's eyes widened while Big and Feedback smiled and fired another barrage of fire and electricity at Naraku, sending him flying while severely damaging his body as he dropped the sheath of Tessaiga during his flight. Finally gaining some form of victory, Big and Feedback stopped firing as Feedback's tail unwrapped itself from Big's arm while his Omnitrix began blinking red as he said "That took up more energy than expected" before being covered in red light and turning back to Ben.

As Big finally sat down to catch his breath, Ben turned around to face his old friend as Ben said "It's been a long time, Inuyasha." Tilting his head, Inuyasha looked at Ben and asked "Have we met before?" Raising an arm up, Ben smiled and replied "Take a sniff. You might remember the scent." Inuyasha snorted before walking forward and began sniffing. Big could only raise an eyebrow as Inuyasha sniffed for not more than a moment or two before stopping to say "Yea, I remember this scent. It's been a long time, kid." Ben could only smile, as he said "Yea, it has. Too long, in fact. It's good to see you too, Inuyasha." In all this, Big could only close his eyes and take a deep breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, slowly beginning to pick himself up, Naraku could only groan in pain as his demonic body slowly began to try and repair itself. As he did so, Naraku's body also began to morph as he told himself "First the humanoid bird, then the boy returns with different forms than I remembered, and now Inuyasha is here at well." His body, no longer wearing the armor of Toga, began to morph into more of a monstrous appearance, as Naraku said "Even with the body of Toga fully intergraded within me, without his swords I can take no more chances" as his face soon began to morph as well.

* * *

"So, you're one of those _alien_ things too, huh?" Inuyasha asked, as Big weakly nodded his head while he looked at the Tessaiga next to the other two swords placed next to Big while he looked at his, then asked "Then tell me this: How come there's two Tessaigas? I know three swords were made, yet Totosai never told me he made a second Tessaiga. Why is that?" Big shook his head, as Ben scratched his head and replied "It's possible this Toto-whomever made a second without letting anyone know." Inuyasha only replied "Feh" before adding "No way. Totosai only made Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Also, if the old man made a second Tessaiga, why didn't he give it to me after the first one broke?" Ben looked at Inuyasha and asked "Wait, it broke?" Inuyasha closed his eyes, annoyed, as he replied "It's a long story, but it doesn't answer the question."

Opening his eyes, Big simply said "It's not a copy."

Ben and Inuyasha turned to Big, as Inuyasha asked him "What do you mean it's not a copy? That's the only possibility." Big shook his head, as he said "That's **A** possibility, but not the only possibility. Take a closer look at both of the Tessaigas." Inuyasha looked at the one on the floor next to Big, then to the one he currently had sheathed to his left side, before turning back to Big and asking "They look the same, so what?" Big shook his head once more, as he said "That's just it. They look the same because they are the same. They're the exact same one." Looking at both Tessaigas once more, Inuyasha seemed confused yet shocked as he muttered "How?" Big simply replied "Simple: Your Tessaiga is from Feudal Japan aka your era. The other one is the exact same sword 200 years later aka Ben's era." Snorting, Inuyasha then asked "Oh yea? If that's so, then how did he get his hands on Tenseiga and So'unga? Me and Sesshomaru sent that sword right into hell." Big shrugged his shoulders, not certain himself, as he replied "Not sure about the former, but considering what kind of person Naraku is, it wouldn't surprise me if he manipulated events to get them. As for the latter, you said you sent it to hell, correct?"

Inuyasha nodded, crossing his arms as he replied "Yea, so what?" Now, staring at Inuyasha with a stern face, Big now asked him "Did you ever consider what would happen when a demon who could die and finds himself in hell yet can regenerate if even a part of him is left over? Or what would happen if said demon found an all-powerful sword that was conveniently sent to hell by his enemies and decided to take it with him back to the world of the living?" Inuyasha growled, as Big closed his eyes once more and said "Take that into consideration."

Soon enough, the sounds of thunder were heard.

Then, so was the roar of a new threat.

"Huh?" Big muttered, as he opened his eyes while Inuyasha growled and muttered "Naraku. That bastard is still alive." Getting to his feet, Big looked at the sky with Inuyasha and Ben as a new creature began to appear: A demon with the mid-body of an ant, a large shark-like tail, and the upper body resembled that of red skeletal remains with pink hair and dark red eyes. The three heroes could only watch as Naraku's new body landed in the city and roared, Naraku himself announcing "Inuyasha! Ben Tennyson! And even you, bird creature! No more games. No more mercy." Roaring, Naraku added "YOU ALL DIE!"

Inuyasha simply feh'd before saying "Like we're afraid of you, Naraku. We've beaten you once and we'll do it again." Just as quickly, Inuyasha drew his Tessaiga as it charged with demonic energy before showing its true form, as Inuyasha announced "Time for you to see what Tessaiga can really do."

Activating his Omnitrix, Ben looked at Naraku and announced "There's no way we'll run from this fight Naraku, so bring it on." Selecting his alien, Ben announced "It's hero time" as he slammed on the Omnitrix and changed in a flash of green light into a large white creature with red blades on his wrists, shoulders, and forehead while the center of his chest and feet were also red as the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest as he announced "Way Big!"

"Naraku, your reign of terror ends once and for all" Big announced as he stood with Inuyasha and Ben, wrapping his fists yet beginning to feel a pounding in his head. " _Why is my head pounding? Why now?"_ Big thought to himself, yet as he turned to the swords the pounding began to intensify. " _It's those swords"_ Big thought to himself, yet asked " _But why?"_

"DIE!" Naraku roared once more, his mouth opening up and releasing a large dark red energy beam towards the three. Big growled as he brought up his right hand and created a green barrier, his eyes glowing green as well while the barrier stopped the attack from harming himself and Inuyasha. "If you two are gonna do something" Big said, attempting to restrain the attack as he added "Do it now!" Inuyasha could only say "Feh" in response, before adding "Good. You're too tired to do anything anyway." Big was offended by the remark, yet as Inuyasha jumped over Big's barrier and Way Big began running towards Naraku, even he had to admit he was too tired to keep going as the beam began to push him back. Growling, Big brought up his other arm and pushed forward, allowing the barrier to explode while taking the beam's force with it as he jumped back and began to breathe heavily, exhaustion setting in as his eyesight began to go blurry while he fell to one knee.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Way Big began their new battle with Naraku, a new figure began to watch on: a light blue humanoid wearing a maroon robe, a black cuirass with white and orange decorations, black high-headed shoes with white spats, and a large light blue ring around his neck. Wielding a scepter containing a floating gen, the new being watched on as he said "Now then, Big the Bird, let's see if you're smart enough to figure it out. After all, Lord Beerus is waiting to meet you, as are your friends."

* * *

Grappling with Naraku's monstrous form, Way Big began pushing him back as Inuyasha began running up Way Big's arm, his Tessaiga beginning to surround itself with wind. "Give it up, Naraku" Way Big demanded, adding "Time for you to go back to the fiery pits once and for all." In return, Naraku roared "NEVER" as he opened his mouth and prepared to fire once again, Way Big being forced to release him and move out of the way as the attack shot into the air, missing it's intended target while Inuyasha jumped towards Naraku and shouted "TIME TO DIE YOU BASTARD! WIND SCAR!" Swinging his blade forward, Inuyasha launched energy slashes towards Naraku who could only chuckle as the attack never even touched him, colliding with an invisible force. "What?" Inuyasha asked, as he added "An invisible barrier?" Naraku chuckled once again, as Inuyasha managed to land on Naraku's back.

"When could you make invisible barriers, Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, as Naraku managed to contort his upper body to the point he faced Inuyasha directly. Inuyasha could only growled, somewhat disturbed yet sickened at this, as Naraku replied "Even I have some tricks you've never seen before, Inuyasha. Being trapped in hell for so long, you learn new things such as how to do this." Inuyasha was surprised at first, not understanding, until he began to sink into the monster. "Eh, what the hell?" he asked, shocked, as Naraku replied "Now, become one with me and disappear forever, half-breed mutt." Inuyasha soon began to struggle as he sunk down to his upper legs, yet swung his sword up as he said "Don't forget I can still hit you while I'm on you. Wind Scar!" Launching another Wind Scar at Naraku's upper body, Inuyasha could only growl as the attack itself only split in half upon coming in contact with Naraku, his invisible barrier still in effect even at close range. The blast itself, however, managed to loosen Inuyasha of his trap, as he quickly jumped off Naraku's back and towards the ground below. Contorting his upper half to face the opponent in front of him, Naraku saw as Way Big managed to catch him and place Inuyasha on his own shoulder.

"Let me give it a shot" Way Big announced, as he prepared to place his arms in an L-style position while Inuyasha's Tessaiga began to surround itself in a red aura. "Red Tessaiga" he announced, as he turned to Way Big and said "I'm gonna try to break his barrier, then you go for the attack." Way Big nodded, as Inuyasha swung his blade while shouting "Wind Scar", launching his attack at Naraku, who could only chuckle once more while the barrier stood, literally not even the worse for wear. "The hell? The Red Tessaiga didn't work?" Inuyasha asked, as Naraku only shook his head while Inuyasha turned his Tessaiga back into it's Diamond Tessaiga form, as he said "Then let's try this. Adamant Barrage!" Swinging the sword, the Tessaiga began launching diamond shards at Naraku, yet like before he only chuckled as the shards easily bounced Naraku's invisible barrier while Inuyasha was in shock. "Even the Diamond Tessaiga didn't work" he mumbled to himself, as Way Big suddenly announced "That's not working, so let me give it a try."

Fully placing his arms in an L-style position, Way Big fired his cosmic ray at Naraku who only chuckled as the invisible barrier once again, yet began to push him back. Regardless of this, Naraku smiled once Way Big stopped his attack as he realized "Even Way Big's power can't get through it." Noticing Naraku's smile, Way Big gulped as he said "I don't like that smile" before Naraku quietly announced "My turn." Opening his mouth, Naraku fired another beam of energy towards the two as Way Big crossed his arms yet the beam began to push him back as he growled while muttering "Can't hold him back. He's too strong" while Inuyasha shouted "I'M NOT GIVING UP! ADAMANT BACKLASH WAVE!" Creating wind around the Diamond Tessaiga, Inuyasha swung it at the beam of energy combining the power of the Backlash Wave with the shards of adamant from the Diamond Tessaiga, causing the two attacks to clash. Inuyasha and Way Big growled in an attempt to push back, while Naraku simply continued on, none the worse for wear.

* * *

Watching this happen, Big could only imagine the amount of energy being released by the three alone, yet also thought to himself " _Naraku's new barrier is pretty powerful, stopping energy-based attacks either at close or long range. However, when Inuyasha and Way Big came in direct contact with it, the barrier didn't work. Is it possible it can't stop ALL forms of attacks?"_ Shaking off the fatigue, Big prepared to fly into battle when he heard it: the pulsations coming from the three swords not more than a foot away from him: The current incarnation of Tessaiga, Tenseiga, and So'unga.

"So that's why you've been pounding at my head" Big said, speaking towards the swords as he asked "You're trying to tell me something, aren't you?"

The swords did not directly answer, but began to pulse once again, this time each one emanating a glowing aura.

Tenseiga, white. So'unga, black. Tessaiga, grey.

Big seemed confused, before hearing a loud grunt, as he turned around to see Naraku's attack overcome Inuyasha's Adamant Backlash Wave and dissipate it. As a result, the attack finally struck Way Big's chest, knocking him down as he flashed in green light before returning to Ben, laid out on his back on the ground. At the same time, Inuyasha began falling towards the ground but managed to do a mid-air roll before landing on his feet.

Turning back to the swords, Big continued to see them pulsing with energy as he began walking towards them, taking a deep breath as he told himself "Whatever happens, happens" before he began to grab the Tessaiga with his right hand and the Tenseiga with his left hand. As the two swords began to direct their energy into him, Big grabbed So'unga with one of his feet and kept it as far from the ground as possible, as the three swords began to surround Big with a white aura.

" _What is this?"_ Big thought to himself as he began to change.

* * *

"You poor pathetic fools" Naraku announced, as Inuyasha growled while Ben began trying to get to his feet yet could only manage to sit up as Naraku continued "You thought the two of you could defeat me, yet in the end you only delay the inevitable." As Naraku looked down towards them, Inuyasha and Ben began noticing the bottom of Naraku's body began to break itself apart, tentacles unveiling themselves as Ben turned to the Omnitrix in an attempt to change. However, to his surprise, the Omnitrix displayed a triangle with an exclamation mark in the middle, as he sighed and told himself "Great, it's recharging". Turning to Ben, Inuyasha told him "You'd better change now kid" only for Ben to shake his head, telling him "Not happening this time, Inuyasha. The Omnitrix is recharging. I'm locked out until it's finished." Inuyasha snorted while upset, as he asked "What does that even mean?" Ben, slowly getting to his feet, replied "It means no power, no change. Until it's done, I'm out of the fight."

Having heard this, Naraku roared "YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF TIME" as the tentacles came down and began to surround Inuyasha and Ben, quickly grabbing the latter and began raising him up into the air and towards Naraku. "KID, NO" Inuyasha shouted, as he raised Tessaiga up, yet it began to emit a pulsing aura, confusing him yet as the tentacles began to surround him Inuyasha began to swing away, cutting as many down as possible. "It is pointless to resist" Naraku stated as more tentacles began to surround Inuyasha before grabbing him by his arms and waist, then stripping his Tessaiga from his hands, as he too began to find himself being lifted towards Naraku.

As the two were lifted to face Naraku face to face, he looked at them and said with a hint of glee "Now remember this night, the night the son of Toga and the boy of several forms fell before the wrath of Naraku. Remember this in your final moment." As Naraku's stomach began to open, Inuyasha and Ben beginning to struggle yet to no avail as they began their final descent into the belly of the beast. "Farewell, Iuyasha. And as for you, Ben Tennyson, enjoy oblivion" Naraku announced as Inuyasha and Ben continued to struggle yet could not break free.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

Naraku suddenly heard, confused, as the tentacles that once held Ben and Inuyasha were suddenly shredded by diamond shards while Inuyasha grabbed Ben and fell downwards towards the floor. "What?" Naraku growled, confused, as he turned to the source of the attack and found something he wasn't expecting.

There, wielding his own Diamond Tessaiga with Tenseiga and So'unga sheathed to his left, was Big in the armor of Toga with long white hair and 2 fangs on his teeth while his pupils had turned yellow. In short, Big's Demon Sword form.

* * *

"I see" The unknown individual said, as he looked on and added "Fighting a demon with the power of a demon. Very clever." Looking on to the fight, the individual took out an ice cream cone carrying strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup, as he began to enjoy his treat while muttering the words "Mmm, delicious."

* * *

"WHAT? NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Naraku roared, as Big swung Tessaiga over his shoulder and said "It's over Naraku. This is your final chapter." Naraku could only growl while Inuyasha grabbed his own Tessaiga and Ben's Omnitrix gave off a noise indicating it was fully charged. "Just in time" he announced, slapping the Omnitrix just as he crashed onto the ground and creating a dust of smoke. Once another flash of green light emitted from the spot, out came a four-armed red alien wearing a black tank top with pants, 4 gloves, and a green belt with the Omnitrix on the center. "Four Arms" he announced, before rubbing his head and muttering "Ow."

"NO! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Naraku announced, as Inuyasha's Tessaiga began to turn black while surrounding itself in a purple aura as he announced "Get ready Naraku, this is the Black Tessaiga." As he did so, Naraku reminded him "Go ahead and do your best, yet you recall you cannot pierce my barrier. Even your best won't be enough to….ACK!" Naraku suddenly screamed in pain as Inuyasha looked on as Big flew by Naraku and slashed at a very specific spot next to his upper body, landing on Naraku's back as his Tessaiga's appearance had changed to that of a dragon's skin. Contorting himself to see Big, Naraku looked on in horror as Big pointed the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga at Naraku and said "Like I said Naraku, you're done. Your barrier might be effective against energy and demonic based attacks, but against physical attacks it's virtually useless. In fact…" Big stopped, swinging at another spot on Naraku's back, this time to his left, as Naraku screamed in pain before Big jumped into the air and swung again, this time above Naraku's head. Once more did Naraku scream in pain as he was simply confused as to why, until he began to notice his body start to break apart.

"Hey, what's wrong with Naraku? Big's not even touching him" Four Arms asked Inuyasha, who didn't even look at him as Inuyasha watched what was going on and replied "Your new friend wasn't a demon before, so up until now he couldn't land a direct blow. However, now he's using the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga and destroying Naraku's yoketsues one at a time." Confused, Four Arms scratched his head as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and said "Demons have a thing called yoketsu that represents their life force. You destroy it, you destroy them completely. Because Naraku is made up of several types of demons, however, he's destroying all of them one at a time and I'm willing to bet for Naraku it hurts like hell." Tilting his head, Four Arms was still confused as he said "But he's swinging away at nothing. How is that even a thing?" Inuyasha closed his eyes, annoyed, as he replied "Because he's part demon now. He can SEE the yoketsues. You can't because even with all those creatures inside your watch you're still human."

True to word, seeing another purple vortex next to it, Big slashed it in half with the Dragon Scaled Tessaiga, destroying it as Naraku roared in pain once more while more body parts began to fall off. "STOP" he roared, adding "STOP DESTROYING MY BODY" as Big ignored him while slashing at another vortex, this one directly under Naraku's stomach as he used Naraku's under legs as pillars while just as quickly moving out of the way while Naraku's mid-body began to break apart completely. "ARG" Naraku roared while Four Arms jumped up into the air and grabbed one of Naraku's legs, announcing "I'm done watching. It's time to kick some demon butt" as Four Arms wrapped two of his fists and punched as hard as he could into the remains of Naraku's stomach, causing him to scream.

Big turned to Inuyasha and Four Arms, telling them as he landed on a rooftop "Now the time, guys. Let's wrap this up." Nodding, Four Arms releases himself from Naraku's leg and jumps down as he said "Works for me." Grinning, Inuyasha raised the Black Tessaiga into the air as he said "I think I can take care of that" before swinging the blade forward and announcing "Meido Zangetsuha!" As a result, black blades of demonic energy shot out from the blade and began surrounding Naraku's body, as the blades created small holes that started to suck the remains of Naraku away. Seeing this happen, Naraku panicked as he said "CURSED HALF-BREED, NO!" As this happened, Big turned to Four Arms and said "Shall we join in?" Four Arms nodded as Big's Tessaiga turned back to its katana form while he returned it to it's sheath and drew So'unga, telling himself "Now it's your turn to know what it's like, Naraku" as he begun to circle it over his head, creating a swirling vortex of energy.

Trying to keep from being sucked into the gates of hell yet again, Naraku tried to keep what remained of his body from being absorbed, not much more that the upper part of the monster left, as Four Arms announced "Here Naraku, let me give you a hand. Or Four, in this case." Both Big and Inuyasha could only groan at that pun as Four Arms slammed his hands together and created a shockwave, further damaging Naraku's body as the last of it began to break apart, leaving his red skeletal body parts left as he continued to struggle while Big prepared to take his turn as he said "Naraku, for every person you've ever hurt, tricked, used, and killed, it's time for you to pay." Finally swinging So'unga forward, Big announced "Dragon Twister" as he launched a red ball of energy covered in dark winds at Naraku, slamming into him as it sent him into one of the gates. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…" Naraku roared as the gates of hell closed once and for all, leaving Naraku trapped in a one-way trip.

At last, as the sun began to rise after a long night, the cracks in the sky and traces of the Meido Zangetsuha began to disappear.

* * *

Quietly clapping, the unknown individual said "Not bad, you three. Not bad at all" as he looked on to see the three heroes stare at the rising sun and told himself "Not much time left until I have to take Big away." Looking at his wand, the gem in the middle created a small clock that said 4:23am. Thinking about it, he told himself "Hmm, I'll wait another 10-15 minutes before it's time."

* * *

As for our three heroes, they began to watch the sun rise as Inuyasha said "Doesn't matter what era in time I'm in, I can never get enough of that sunrise" Big and Four Arms, whose Omnitrix began to blink red a few times before returning to Ben in a red flash, agreed as Big said "When me and my wife were married, one of our first days together was watching the sun rise on our honeymoon." Turning to look at him, Ben asked "One of your good memories, I bet?" Big nodded, replying "I have a lot of good memories of them, just like I do with my dad, sister, and my friends. They keep me going every day, no matter how bad things get." Inuyasha gave a "feh", as he added to it "I know how you feel." Big closed his eyes for a second and smiled before opening them to see Inuyasha and Ben starting to become transparent as Ben realized it and asked "Hey, what's going on?" Big shrug his shoulders before replying "I think the two of you might be returning to your dimension, so I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"No, it's not goodbye" Inuyasha muttered, as Big and Ben looked at him before he added "It's just 'see you next time'." Smiling, Big told them both "Then until we all meet again." Nodding, Inuyasha and Ben nodded before Big asked "Hey, what about the swords?" as he began to take all three out before Inuyasha stuck a hand out and said "Don't bother. It's better they stay in this world instead of the next Naraku or another demon gets their hands on them." Looking at him, Big asked "Are you sure?" Inuyasha nodded as Big said "Then I'll keep them safe." As Inuyasha and Ben finally disappeared back to their own dimension, Big told them "Take care guys, and hope to see you all again" as he began to turn back to normal, the swords disappearing along with the new form.

* * *

Checking the time once again, the unknown individual read 4:30am as he saw Big fly away while telling himself "Yep, it's time."

In the very next second, he disappeared.

* * *

Flying towards the base, Big saw Carlos waiting outside, yet noticed something was off as he landed. "Where's Ben?" Carlos asked, as Big replied "Back in his home dimension. Naraku is gone for good, Ben is heading back home, and by later today Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko will be home. Dad, I can't wait to see them back." Carlos, however, began to frown as Big quickly took notice and asked "Dad, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Carlos took a deep breath, as he replied "Big, I'm afraid I have some bad news. When you and Ben left to fight Naraku, we received a phone call from the police in Tampa. Your car was found abandoned, as was Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko's apartment." Beginning to notice Big's skin tun pale, Carlos braced himself as he added "According to the security cameras at the science convention, though, they seen being kidnapped." Now noticing Big's eyes graze with anger, he asked "By who?"

"By me."

Big and Carlos turned to the voice that presented itself behind the former, revealing the unknown individual as he announced "Pardon the intrusion, but I'm here for you Big." Clenching his fists, Big calmly asked "Who are you and what have you done with them?" The individual, giving a small smile, replied "My name is Whis, attendant and teacher of the God of Destruction of Universe 7: Lord Beerus." Preparing themselves for a fight, Big and Carlos listened on as Whis stated "Big the Bird, if you wish to see your friends again you will come with me." Big could only clench his fist tighter as Whis' words echoed in his mind.

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

Well folks, this took a lot of time but it's finally done. Keep in mind this one was 26 pages long, so you (and myself as well) can imagine what will happen in the next installment of the Dimension Arc.

Also, no. At this time, there's no Ben 10 vs Inuyasha 3. This one is pretty much the end of that story.

I also tried to use as many of the Ben 10 aliens from the classic series, including "Alien Force", "Ultimate Alien", and "Omniverse". I tried to stick with ones with ties to the original story plus use ones with allusions to my OC characters.

And finally, before we get to the end of this story, here's the synopsis for the next story in the Crossover arc:

 _ **After being brought to Whis' dimension, Big is reunited with the captured Shinji, Misato, and Ritsuko, only to meet their captor, Lord Beerus of Universe 7. Wanting to create a makeshift Super Saiyan, Beerus decides to use Big as a test subject yet he refuses, leading into a battle of hero vs god. Yet, in the end, regardless of whomever wins, Big will be forced to say goodbye.**_

 _ **Join us in our next story:**_

 _ **The Hero, The God, and the Tearful Farewell**_

Until then, take care everyone and here's hoping to see you all again soon.


End file.
